Angelic Bed Skill
The is a special Naughty or Nice Week themed Skill. Each skill level is tied to a step in building the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed; once you have completed all Angelic Bed skill levels you will have completed building the bed. You will gain 15 Lifetime Points for going up each skill level. Completing all the levels within 12 days will reward you with 25K and a "Nice Outfit" that will boost your relationship status. Skill Instruments You can use the following object to improve this skill: Skill levels {| border="1" class="wikitable sortable" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100%; " ! scope="col" width="22%"|Action ! scope="col" width="20%"|Level Req. ! scope="col" width="25%"|Requirements ! scope="col" width="13%"|# Actions ! scope="col" width="10%"|Profit ! scope="col" width="10%"|Image |- | colspan="6" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(220, 220, 220); text-align: center;"| 'Part 1' |- | Form Basic Bed Shape | None | None | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|19 | |- | Push Lumps In | Level 1 Form Basic Bed Shape Mastery | 1 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|20 | |- | Fluff Out Corners | Level 1 Push Lumps In Mastery | 3 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"|5 | style="text-align: center;"|21 | |- | Pat Into Shape | Level 1 Fluff Out Corners Mastery | 3 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 22 | |- | Soften Cloud Corners | Level 1 Pat Into Shape Mastery |2 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 23 | |- | Remove Peas | Level 2 Soften Cloud Corners Mastery | 2 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"| 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"| 24 | |- | Check For Precipitation | Level 2 Remove Peas Mastery | 2 , 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|25 | |- | Final Fluffing Up | Level 2 Check For Precipitation Mastery |3 3 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|26 | |- | colspan="6" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(220, 220, 220); text-align: center;"| 'Part 2' |- | Request Angels | Level 3 Final Fluffing Up | None | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|27 | |- | Fill With Angel Feathers | Level 2 Request Angels Mastery |1 , 1 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|28 | |- |Angel Wing Pillow Fluff Up |Level 2 Fill With Angel Feathers Mastery |2 , 3 , 2 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|29 | |- |Angelic Blessing |Level 3 Angel Wing Pillow Fluff Up Mastery |3 , 3 , 3 , 1 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|30 | |- |Angelic Sheet Change |Level 3 Angelic Blessing Mastery |4 , 3 , 4 , 4 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|31 | |- |Add Angelic Threadcount |Level 3 Angelic Sheet Change Mastery |6 , 4 , 5 , 4 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|32 | |- |Angelic Smoothening |Level 3 Add Angelid Threadcount Mastery |5 , 6 , 5 , 4 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|33 | |- |Last Angelic Touches |Level 3 Angelic Smoothening |8 , 6 , 6 , 5 | style="text-align: center;"|5 + 5 + 5 | style="text-align: center;"|34 | |- | colspan="6" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(220, 220, 220); text-align: center;"| 'PART FUCK YO MOM' Category:Skill Category:Project Skill Category:Naughty or Nice Week